In today's day and age, with the popularity of social media and media platforms, users have multiple means of communicating with one another online. However, a user typically does not have to choose one means, but rather communicates across one platform and in another moment, may communicate across another platform. In the same way, with the multitude of online payment platforms available today, a user does not have to choose one, and may often maintain multiple accounts. However, maintaining multiple accounts may require signing into multiple platforms and establishing a separate relationship with the companies that owns each platform. Creating a separate relationship with a company for each platform utilized can be complicated and tedious.